Daddy
by aRaRaNcHa
Summary: Meski gadis kecil itu sudah tidak ingat lagi bagaimana hangat pelukan sang ayah dan senyum bahagianya, Ushio tidak pernah membenci ayahnya. "Untuk Infantrum Challenge: Hari Ayah". Mind to RnR?


Untuk **Infantrum Challenge: Hari Ayah**. Woah, akhirnya membuat fanfic lagi, setelah memperhatikan hamster Cha yang baru saja punya anak dan sedang hangat-hangatnya itu keluarga. Anaknya lucuuuu banget. Oke, abaikan.

Please enjoy this story, minna! ^^

* * *

><p>"Okazaki Ushio."<p>

Sebuah tangan mungil mengangkat tinggi, pemiliknya adalah seorang anak perempuan bertubuh mungil dengan rambut cokelat muda pendek. Namanya dipanggil oleh gurunya. Hanya dengan mendengar nama lengkapnya sendiri, si gadis kecil tahu bahwa ia masih memiliki ayah—dan nama keluarganya sama dengan nama keluarga sang ayah.

Meski gadis kecil itu sudah tidak ingat lagi bagaimana hangat pelukan sang ayah dan senyum bahagianya, Ushio tidak pernah membenci ayahnya.

**-Daddy-  
>CLANNAD © KEY<strong>

"_Dango... dango... dango... dango... dango... daikazoku._"

Lagu itu tidak pernah dilupakan oleh Ushio, ia ingat, lagu itu dinyanyikan dengan riang gembira oleh seorang wanita bersuara lembut yang wajahnya belum pernah ia lihat langsung. Ia hanya pernah melihat wajah itu di dalam foto, Sanae, neneknya, bilang bahwa wanita di dalam foto itu adalah ibunya.

Namanya Okazaki Nagisa.

Okazaki. Nama keluarga dari sang ayah. Dua hari yang lalu Sanae membawa Ushio yang masih berusia tiga tahun untuk bertemu dengan ayahnya, namun yang terjadi malah sang ayah marah besar dan meminta Sanae untuk membawa Ushio pergi jauh darinya.

Okazaki Tomoya membencinya.

Ushio tidak menangis, walau sebenarnya gadis kecil itu sedih. Ushio sama sekali tidak menitikkan air mata. Namun ketika kembali ke kediaman Furukawa—rumah kakek dan neneknya, yang dilakukannya hanya menatap pigura berisi foto sang ibu.

"Ushio-chan?" tegur Sanae.

"..."

"Ushio-chan..."

"Sanae-san..."

"Hm?"

"Ceritakan padaku tentang Mama."

Sanae hanya tersenyum lembut seperti biasanya, kemudian mengacak pelan rambut cokelat Ushio. Bagi Sanae, Ushio adalah penyembuh kesepiannya setelah kepergian Nagisa. Cucu perempuan yang dilahirkan oleh putrinya dengan bayaran nyawa ini sangat mirip dengan ibunya—terutama lugu dan polosnya.

"Suatu saat nanti, Papa akan bercerita mengenai Mama pada Ushio-chan."

"Bagaimana kalau Papa tidak mau?"

Sanae tersenyum lagi, "Papamu tidak akan menolak."

Ushio kecil mengangguk tanda mengerti, kemudian tersenyum tipis dan kembali memasang wajah datarnya. Seandainya sang ibu masih hidup, apakah ayahnya akan sama seperti ini? Apakah salah Ushio sehingga ibunya kini tidak ada?

"Sanae-san?"

"Ya?"

"Apakah Papa membenci Ushio?"

Sanae terkesiap, pertanyaan seperti ini...

"Sanae-san?"

...sama sekali tidak bisa ia jawab.

"Tentu saja tidak, Ushio," jawab Akio yang baru saja masuk.

"Akki!" Ushio meninju ke udara dan berlari kecil menghampiri kakeknya itu, kemudian memeluk kaki Akio erat-erat.

"Kau mau bermain _baseball_?"

"Uwm," Ushio mengangguk.

"Baiklah, ayo!" ajak Akio.

"Yo!" sahut Ushio semangat.

Sanae tahu, ajakan suaminya itu hanya untuk membuat Ushio lupa mengenai masalah tentang ayah dan ibunya. Walau selama tiga tahun ini Tomoya sama sekali tidak ingin bertemu dengan anaknya, namun sama sekali tidak ada guratan kebencian di wajah polos Ushio ketika melihat foto ayahnya ataupun di ajak bertemu dengan anaknya.

Ushio memiliki hati seputih kertas.

* * *

><p>Tepat lima tahun sudah setelah kepergian Nagisa dan kelahiran Ushio. Hari ini adalah ulang tahun Ushio yang ke-lima, dan lagi-lagi hanya dirayakan dengan Akio dan Sanae di kediaman Furukawa. Ayahnya tidak ada. Di lima ulang tahun pertama Ushio, Tomoya tidak pernah hadir untuk sekedar mengucapkan selamat.<p>

"Ini hadiah untukmu, Ushio-chan," Sanae memberikan sebuah kado berbentuk kotak merah berpita hijau.

"Terima kasih, Sanae-san," ujar Ushio pelan, "apakah hari ini Papa tidak akan datang juga?"

Sanae menggeleng, Akio menghisap rokoknya dalam-dalam, kemudian mengacak rambut Ushio, mencoba menghibur cucunya.

"Lebih baik kau buka hadiah dari Sanae."

"Uwm," Ushio mengangguk.

Tangan mungil itu bergerak membuka pita dari hadiah yang di dapatnya, kemudian membuka kertas kado, dan terakhir kotak berwarna putih. Di dalamnya ada sebuah mainan, kecil, bentuknya kura-kura.

"Kura-kura."

"Kau suka, Ushio-chan?"

"Uwm."

Sepasang mata hazel itu menyiratkan kebahagiaan sekaligus kesedihan secara bersamaan. Sampai kapan ayahnya tidak hadir di pesta ulang tahunnya? Apa selamanya harus begini? Padahal Ushio ingin sekali meniup lilin ulang tahunnya didampingi oleh sang ayah.

"Akki."

"Ya, Ushio?"

"Aku ingin jalan-jalan."

"Humm?"

"Aku ingin jalan-jalan bersama Sanae-san dan Akki."

"Ide bagus! Kalau begitu, minggu depan kita jalan-jalan!"

"Horeee!" Ushio mengangkat kedua tangan mungilnya dengan gembira.

Sepertinya Akio dan Sanae punya rencana lain tentang ini.

* * *

><p>Minggu berikutnya, ketika Ushio pulang sekolah, kakek dan neneknya tidak ada di rumah. Berkeliling rumah mencari kakek dan neneknya itu pun percuma, yang ia temui di dalam rumah itu hanya seorang pria berambut biru tua, sedang duduk di ruang tamu. Tunggu! Itu... ayahnya.<p>

"Ushio!" bentak ayahnya geram karena Ushio berisik ketika berlari berkeliling di rumah.

Langkah Ushio terhenti. Suara kasar itu hanya milik ayahnya, dan Ushio takut dengan bentakkan sang ayah. Namun ia tidak daat menahan diri untuk tidak menampakkan wajahnya di depan sang ayah.

"...Sanae-san?"

"Tidak ada," sahut Tomoya ketus.

"Akki?"

"Tidak ada. Mereka berdua sedang pergi..."

"...mereka berjanji akan jalan-jalan denganku."

"Aku tahu. Kau tunggu saja."

"Uwm."

Namun yang anak perempuan itu lakukan hanya berdiri mematung di dekat sang ayah—memandangi setiap lekuk wajahnya; rambut birunya, sepasang iris gelap, hidung mancung, dan bibirnya yang tipis. Di dagunya tumbuh janggut tipis, dan di bawah matanya ada sedikit kantung mata, tanda bahwa sang ayah kurang tidur beberapa hari ini.

"Mau apa lagi? Main sana!"

"Baik."

Ushio mengangguk polos, kemudian mengambil mainan kura-kura yang diberikan Sanae minggu lalu dari tasnya, kemudian berlari ke pintu depan. Namun...

_Bruk_!

Gadis kecil itu terjatuh tepat di depan pintu masuk, mendengar hal itu, refleks Tomoya beranjak dari ruang tamu dan menghampiri Ushio yang terjatuh.

"Hei, hei, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Tomoya mengangkat tubuh kecil Ushio, kemudian mendudukkan di sampingnya. Gadis kecil itu meringis menahan sakit, namun tidak tampak akan menangis—Sanae bilang ia tidak boleh menangis kecuali di toilet.

"Bagian mana yang sakit?"

"Uh-huh," Ushio menggeleng, kemudian melompat turun dan mengambil mainannya yang rusak karena ia terjatuh tadi.

"Rusak?"

"Uwm..." Ushio mengangguk lemah.

"Coba lihat," sang ayah mengambil mainan itu dari tangan Ushio, "mungkin bisa diperbaiki dengan _super glue_. Tunggu sebentar."

"Uwm," Ushio mengangguk patuh.

Tomoya masuk ke dalam rumah, mengambil lem dari laci dan kembali duduk di ruang tamu, dengan Ushio mengekor di belakangnya. Ingin sekali Ushio memanggilnya 'Papa', walau sekali saja, namun urung karena takut Tomoya akan membentaknya.

"Ini," Tomoya menyodorkan mainan pada Ushio setelah selesai ia perbaiki, "masih ada retakan, tapi ini jauh lebih baik daripada tadi. Jangan dimainkan sebelum lemnya kering."

"Uwm," Ushio mengangguk lagi, "terima kasih."

"Sudah main sana, jangan ganggu aku lagi."

Tomoya mencoba merebahkan tubuhnya, kemudian memejamkan matanya beberapa saat. Ia mengantuk sekali. Akhir-akhir ini ia kurang tidur karena banyak pekerjaan.

Tomoya tahu, ia tidak bisa menjadi ayah yang baik untuk Ushio, terlalu sulit. Kehilangan Nagisa ketika kelahiran Ushio bukanlah hal yang mudah dilupakan oleh Tomoya. Laki-laki itu tidak membenci anaknya, ia hanya tidak tahu harus menumpahkan semua kesalahan ini pada siapa. Untuk saat ini, Tomoya hanya bisa menumpahkan kekesalannya pada Ushio.

Baru beberapa menit Tomoya memejamkan matanya, sepasang tangan mungil menggoyangkan tubuhnya. Berat hati, Tomoya membuka matanya, kemudian bangun.

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak mau bergerak," Ushio menyodorkan mainannya.

"Coba kulihat," Tomoya kembali mengambil mainan itu, kemudian menggerakkan roda di bawahnya. Tidak bergerak.

"..."

"Ini rusak."

"Tidak bisa diperbaiki lagi?"

"Tidak. Kau mau membuangnya?"

"Uh! Jangan!" Ushio merebut mainan itu dari tangan Tomoya.

"Oi, oi, aku hanya bercanda."

Tidak akan pernah Ushio membuang mainan itu, mainan pertama yang diperbaiki oleh sang ayah. Mainan itu sangat berharga untuknya, benda pertama... yang diperbaiki ayahnya.

* * *

><p>Satu hari sudah Ushio menghabiskan waktu di rumah hanya berdua dengan sang ayah. Sanae dan Akio belum menunjukkan tanda akan pulang. Dan pagi ini, Ushio duduk di pintu depan, berdua dengan sang ayah. Tepat ketika seorang tetangga berjalan di depan rumah Sanae dan Akio sambil bercanda dengan anak-anaknya.<p>

Ushio memandang datar, ia ingin sekali seperti itu, memegang tangan ayahnya, berjalan berdua. Namun gadis kecil itu takut, takut sang ayah akan membentaknya.

"Kau mau jalan-jalan?" tanya Tomoya tiba-tiba.

"Eh?" Ushio menoleh, memandang lurus ke arah Tomoya, ekspresinya tetap datar, "Uwm."

"Kalau begitu, cepat siapkan baju dan barang yang ingin kau bawa."

"Uwm," Ushio mengangguk lagi, kemudian berlari ke dalam rumah.

Hari ini, untuk pertama kalinya, sang ayah mengajak Ushio jalan-jalan. Tanpa bentakkan, tanpa amarah, tanpa tatapan tajam.

Gadis kecil itu senang sekali.

* * *

><p>Matahari bersinar hangat, langit mulai berubah menjadi merah keemasan, hamparan bunga-bunga terlihat begitu indah sejauh mata memandang. Ushio berkali-kali membelah hamparan bunga itu, mencari mainan robot-robotan pertama yang dipilihkan dan dibelikan oleh ayahnya kemarin. Andai saja ia bisa lebih hati-hati.<p>

Tomoya sedang pergi tadi, meninggalkan Ushio sendirian di hamparan bunga itu.

Gadis kecil itu hampir menangis sekarang. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan benda paling berharga itu. Ia tidak ingin dibenci oleh ayahnya lebih dalam lagi. Sudah cukup atas dosanya mengambil nyawa sang ibu hanya untuk kelahirannya.

Gadis kecil itu ingin menangis sekarang. Ia putus asa. Tidak akan ada yang berubah setelah jalan-jalan bersama ayahnya ini. Ayahnya pasti tidak akan menerima kehadirannya. Semua salahnya, seharusnya ia tidak pernah lahir ke dunia ini. Seharusnya ia tidak menjadi anak dari Okazaki Tomoya dan Okazaki Nagisa.

Ushi tahu, sampai kapanpun ia tidak akan pernah bisa merayakan ulang tahun bersama ayahnya, ia tidak akan bisa merasakan hangat pelukan ayahnya. Tidak akan pernah. Ini jalan-jalan pertama Ushio dengan sang ayah, tidak tahu kapan akan terjadi lagi.

"Papa..."

"USHIO!"

Itu suara ayahnya, Ushio tahu itu, sang ayah akan kembali untuk menjemputnya di taman bunga ini. Namun ekspresi keras di wajah sang ayah sudah tidak ada lagi, yang ada malah senyum hangat di wajah itu.

"Kau tidak dapat menemukannya?"

"Uh-huh," Ushio menggeleng, air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Sudahlah. Nanti kita beli lagi mainan yang seperti itu, ya?" ujar sang ayah, kemudian mengacak lembut rambut Ushio.

"Tidak mau!"

"Astaga. Kau keras kepa—"

"Tidak mau. Itu... itu... mainan itu hanya ada satu di dunia."

"Di toko masih banyak, Ushio."

"Tidak. Mainan pertama yang dipilihkan dan dibelikan sendiri oleh... Papa. Ushio senang sekali," Ushio menunduk.

"Ushio?"

"Papa... maaf."

Ushio tidak berharap ada pelukan hangat, namun ia bersyukur, ia masih memiliki keberanian untuk memanggil laki-laki di hadapannya ini dengan sebutan 'papa'.

"Ushio... tidak apa, nanti kita beli lagi," Tomoya berlutut, kemudian mengusap rambut Ushio.

"Papa... boleh Ushio memeluk Papa?"

"Ke sini, sayang."

Dan gadis kecil itu menghambur memeluk sang ayah dengan sangat erat. Rasanya Ushio tidak mau melepaskan pelukan itu.

"Papa... hiks... Sanae-san pernah bilang... hiks... bahwa tempat terbaik untuk menangis... hiks... adalah di toilet dan... hiks... di bahu Papa."

"Menangislah jika ingin, Ushio."

Detik berikutnya, Ushio menangis keras-keras di bahu sang ayah, persis seperti lima tahun yang lalu, saat ia pertama kali melihat dunia.

Tangisannya begitu keras dan memilukan, seakan menyadarkan Tomoya bahwa selama ini ia salah, selama ini ia tiada bedanya dengan ayah yang dibencinya. Apa yang ia lakukan pada gadis kecil ini? Apa benar semua ini salahnya hingga Nagisa meninggal? Apa ini yang diinginkan Nagisa?

Air mata Tomoya menetes. Di bawah sinar matahari yang akan kembali ke singgasananya, ayah dan anak itu berbagi kesedihan. Berdua.

* * *

><p>"<em>Dango... dango... dango... dango... dango... daikazoku.<em>"

Ushio duduk di bahu sang ayah yang berjalan melewati kerumunan orang-orang di stasiun. Gadis kecil itu bersenandung pelan bersama sang ayah, berdua.

"Papa."

"Hm?"

"Nanti kita jalan-jalan lagi, ya?"

"Iya, jika Ushio janji akan jadi anak baik."

"Uwm," Ushio mengangguk kuat-kuat.

"Kita pulang ke rumah Papa, ya?"

"Yo!" Ushio meninju ke udara.

Setelah ini, lembaran baru hidup Tomoya dimulai. Ia akan menebus dosanya selama lima tahun terakhir ini karena menelantarkan buah cintanya dengan Nagisa. Ia akan membahagiakan anaknya, Okazaki Ushio.

* * *

><p>— <strong>おわり<strong>** —  
><strong>— 1900 words (story only) <strong>—<strong>** **

* * *

><p>#curhat: Tidak sempat memperhatikan typo. Genre Family adalah salah satu genre yang Cha suka, selain karena mudah membangun <em>chemistry<em> antara orang tua dan anak, dalam CLANNAD, suasana kekeluargaannya kental sekali. Salam kenal untuk semua yang menghuni fandom ini! ^^

Nee, mind to RnR, readers?


End file.
